


Angel Eyes

by Jubilee44



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 50's AU, Grease AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak shared one heck of a summer together but when it ended they thought that was it. Turns out it wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

            Eighteen-year-old Dean Winchester was spending the summer at the beach with his family. He was feeling good; he was going into Rydell High as a senior when September rolled around. But for the moment he was just happily enjoying the summer of 1956. He was popular; he knew that, with his sandy blond hair, green eyes, swoon-making smile, and sun spotted freckles. On the first day, he went to the beach early in the morning. It was empty and no on was walking around. Except, there was another teenage boy near the waterline. He was wearing jeans rolled up to the knees so he could wade through the water and a white button down shirt with the cuffs rolled up so he could bend down to pick up seashells.

            Dean walked up to the shoreline so he could get a better look at the boy. He had dark hair that was styled to stick up slightly in the front, his eyes were a mesmerizing blue, and he looked serene standing shin-deep in the ocean water.

            Dean cleared his throat. “Hi.” Never one to pass up pretty eyes, he wanted to introduce himself.

            Castiel Novak was also on summer vacation with his family. He was moving to a new school in September so he was glad for a bit of a break before he actually had to go through all of the stress. He was painfully shy and found it hard to make friends especially in a whole new place. The ocean relaxed him, the warm salty air, the feeling of sand in between his toes, and the cool water. His quiet morning was nicely interrupted by a confident voice. Castiel looked to the side where a tall boy was standing with a heart-melting smile. “Oh…hi.” Castiel replied in a quiet voice.

            “Dean.” The teenager’s hair nearly matched the color of the sand.

            Castiel swallowed and felt his palms go sweaty. “C-Castiel.” He introduced himself back.

            “Really?” Dean looked interested. “That’s quite a name.” He commented.

            Castiel’s fair face went red. “Oh well…yeah I guess it is.” He stammered in embarrassment.

            “I like it.” Dean said with a confident smile and a nod. He picked up a stone off the beach and skipped it into the water. The stone slapped the water twice before sinking under the waves. “Where you from?” He asked.

            “Australia.” Castiel answered, watching Dean skip a few more rocks.

            “Yeah?” He looked over at the dark haired boy strangely. “That ain’t an Australia accent.”

            “No…my family moves around a lot.” Castiel explained. “Dad’s job.”

            “Oh, I get it.” Dean nodded. “What does he do?”

            “Uh money…something or other.” Castiel shrugged.

            Dean grinned. “Sounds interesting.” He joked. “You doing anything later?” He asked casually.

            “I’m…no I’m just here with family.” Castiel said back.

            “My brother Sam and I are going to check out the boardwalk later today. You want to meet us up there?” Dean put a hand in his jeans pocket.

            “Uh s-sure.” Castiel nodded feeling like those green eyes were hypnotizing him.

            Dean nodded and smiled. “I’ll see you at noon?” Castiel nodded again a little stunned. Dean started to go back towards the cottage his family was staying in. “Oh,” he stopped and turned back around. “I’m going to call you Cas, cool?”

            Castiel felt like his knees were going weak. “Oh uh sure…” He nodded. He was pretty sure he would’ve said yes no matter what Dean wanted to call him.

            “Cool.” Dean winked and continued walking.

 

            Castiel never had such a summer. Dean was his first kiss behind the arcade; they stayed up late together, going out onto the beach with a blanket looking up at the stars. They talked, Dean was sweet and got Castiel to open up more than the shy teenager ever had in his seventeen years. Then he’d kiss Cas in a way that made him feel like he was in heaven. Both were feeling the summer love affect and didn’t want it to end. But the weeks were short and the weather got colder as September neared. Finally it was time for the two teenagers to part for what they thought was for good.

 

            “I’ll see you next year right?” Dean assured Cas.

           Castiel looked upset as he leaned against the pole underneath the boardwalk. His arms were crossed and he wasn’t looking at Dean.

            “Hey.” He walked up to Cas and tilted up his chin with two fingers. “Cas, it won’t be long.” He promised.

            “Of course it will!” Cas protested. “It’s a whole school year. The summer’s too short.” He mumbled.

            Dean gave him a crooked smile. “You’re so cute when you’re grumpy.” He teased and tilted his head to kiss Castiel’s neck.

            Cas’s cheeks went red just like they always did when Dean kissed him. “Hey…not fair.”

            Dean chuckled against his throat. Reluctantly he pulled away. “Fine, then give me a smile.”

            Castiel pursed his lips and shook his head. “No Dean, I’m not happy.”

            “C’mon, angel eyes.” Dean coaxed with the second nickname he’d christened Cas with. Castiel rolled his eyes and gave in, letting out a small smile.

            “There it is.” Dean murmured and bent down to kiss Castiel properly. He was upset too that he had to leave Cas behind but he hid it very well. He hid a lot of things.  


	2. Chapter Two

            Castiel was nervous as he walked up to the school. _‘Smile, don’t look too shy all the time and talk to people!’_ His mom had reminded him before he left their new house. He wasn’t sure he could really do that though. He looked down at his watch and nearly had a heart attack. He started to run through the hall to get to his first class. He needed to focus but for the life of him he couldn’t get Dean Winchester’s damn smile out of his mind.

           

            Castiel made a friend, which would surprise his family…admittedly. His older brothers, all in college, would just laugh at their mom when she called them about it. But he did, her name was Charlie. She was a bubbly red head with a sweet smile. Lunch rolled around and Charlie brought Castiel to her group of friends. He was a little surprised to see them all wearing pink jackets. _Pink Ladies…hm._

            “Hiya girls!” Charlie cried and sat down making room for Castiel and her at the lunch table outside in the courtyard. “This is Castiel, he’s new in town. He’s from Australia.”

            A dark haired girl smirked at him. “Oh really? How sweet.”

            “Cas, this is Meg, Ruby, and that’s Claire.” Charlie introduced them all.

            Ruby smiled. “How was your summer, sweetheart?” She asked.

            “Oh…” Castiel blushed. “Uh great actually.”

            Charlie squealed. “Oh did you meet _the one_?” She exclaimed.

            “Calm down, Charlie.” Claire rolled her eyes.

            “Actually I did…well at least I think I did.” Castiel said in a shy voice. “He was something…” He wasn’t sure how well they would receive him saying it was a boy.

            None of the girls seemed to mind though. “Did he have a car?” Ruby asked leaning over the table.

            “Was he rich?” Claire questioned.

            “Was it love at first sight?” Charlie swooned with a dreamy look in her green eyes.

            Castiel was blushing so hard as he started to explain what happened over the summer.

            At the same time, Dean was climbing up the bleachers. His friends all greeted him. “Dean Winchester!” Crowley exclaimed and clapped him on the back. “Sammy told us you had quite the summer with a lucky guy?” He waggled his eyebrows. All his boys knew that Dean Winchester didn’t care about gender; he just wanted a good time and a pretty face.

            Sam, Dean’s brother, gave him a smirk. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam.

            “C’mon tell us!” The T-Birds all begged.

            “Alright, alright!” Dean grinned and held his hands up. He started to slightly exaggerate his summer with Castiel just to impress his boys.

           

            Castiel was walking back with Charlie and Meg after lunch ended. “So what was your prince charming’s name?” Meg asked.

            “Dean, Dean Winchester.” Castiel answered softly.

            All the girls stopped and stared at him. Meg just smiled after a minute. “Well maybe you’ll be magically reunited.” She said before walking away.

            “What…?” Castiel looked to Charlie for answers on what Meg meant by that.

            “Uh…c’mon let’s get to class.” Charlie replied with a shaky smile.

 

            Castiel wasn’t sure if he was doing the whole high school thing right. But after a week he decided to go to a school bonfire. It sounded like a good start. He was wearing a Rydell high sweater that Charlie had bought for him and a red polo shirt underneath to match. The collar stuck out over the sweater and Charlie squealed on how ‘adorable and spirited’ he looked. She didn’t tell him that he was in for a big surprise later on courtesy of Meg.

            The bonfire died down and Meg pulled Castiel to the parking lot.

            “Where are we going?” Cas asked and smiled nervously.

            “Don’t worry about it.” Meg waved him off. “Hey Winchester!” She called to a group of boys standing around a few cars. “I got a surprise for you.”

           

            Dean turned around when he heard Meg call him. “Oh yeah?” He grinned. That’s when Charlie and Ruby pushed Castiel forward and Dean’s eyes widened in shock. “Cas…”

            “Dean!” Castiel smiled ear to ear in pleasant surprise.

            “What are you doing here? I thought you were moving to London!” Dean exclaimed.

            “We had a change of plans.” Cas laughed and felt like grabbing Dean right there and kissing him.

            But then the T-Birds all crowded around Dean giving him questioning faces. This wasn’t their Dean Winchester, acting all excited to see a guy. Dean cleared his throat. “Uh so yeah that’s cool.” He popped the collar of his leather jacket.

            Cas’s smile wavered when he noticed the look in his face. “Dean…?”

            “Yep, that’s my name sweetheart, don’t wear it out.” He smirked and looked to his friends.

            Castiel’s stomach dropped. He felt like shaking Dean so he would remember the time they spent together over the summer because it seemed like he’d forgotten. Without another word, Cas turned on his heel and stormed away from the group. Charlie glared at Meg and ran after him. The T-Birds all laughed but Dean was watching Cas leave, his heart heavy.


	3. Chapter Three

            Castiel was sitting on the old swing outside his house late the same night. He rested his forehead against the rope and stared down at the dirt below him. He used his bare feet to just barely swing back and forth, back and forth. The rocking motion was soothing to him as he nursed a broken heart. That wasn’t his Dean. His Dean would’ve swept him right off his goddamn feet and kissed him. Castiel had no clue who that boy was that was standing in front of him back at the bonfire. He felt lied to, betrayed, and worst of all he was hurting for a jerk like him. Castiel wiped away a few stray tears. “Stop…” He whispered to himself. “Stop crying…” He was interrupted though by the back sliding door being opened and closed. He looked up and saw Dean walked towards him. Castiel hastily tried to cover up any evidence that he’d been crying.

            Dean cleared his throat and felt horrible when he saw how small Cas looked. “Your folks said you’d be out here.” He explained how he’d come to be there. Cas didn’t say anything and just nodded slightly. “Can I sit?” Dean motioned to the swing next to Cas.

            “Yeah.” Castiel said in a voice just above a whisper. He was surprised he didn’t break down right then and there.

            Dean cleared his throat again and sat down on the swing. He let himself move back and forth a few times in silence before he got up the courage to speak. “Cas I was…I was horrible to you back there.” He looked over at him.

            Cas glanced up at him to lock eyes with him. “I don’t understand…” His voice was just as small as he looked. “Are you the boy that I met this summer or the other one I had the unfortunate chance of meeting?” He asked coldly.

            Dean groaned and rubbed his eyes. “I’m…the one you met this summer. Those guys…they’re nothing compared to you.” He promised. “They can go to hell for all I care.”

            “Dean…”

            “Well, right okay maybe not so harsh.”

            “You don’t have to pick me over your friends.” Castiel explained softly. “I may not be like them but I can play nice.” He gave a wobbly smile.

            Dean grinned back. “Yeah?” He teased and reached over to push Cas gently.

            “Hey!” Cas protested with a laugh. He used his foot to kick Dean’s swing back. The two swung away from each other and then knocked smack into the other again.

            Dean chuckled and reached out to take Castiel’s hand to steady them both. “Be mine again?” He asked quietly.

            “Who am I saying yes to?” Castiel replied and looked down at their entwined hands. “Summer boy or the boy I don’t like?”

            “Summer boy. That’s who I really am and that’s who I’ll be from now on.” Dean said sincerely.

            Castiel just smiled and used his free hand to pull the rope of Dean’s swing so he was closer. He leaned over and kissed Dean. Dean smiled against the soft lips he’d missed so much.


	4. Chapter 4

            It had only been a few weeks of school, but Sam Winchester was already feeling burnt out. It wasn’t necessarily academics though because he was an extremely smart freshman, probably the smartest in his class. It mainly had to do with Dean and his boyfriend, Castiel. Sam didn’t mind Cas but the blue eyes made his brother going completely head over heels.

            Sam walked down the hall very frazzled. His coat was half off his left arm and his hair was sticking up in all places. Finally he found his older brother. Of course Cas was with him, standing with his back against the lockers looking up into Dean’s eyes. Dean had a hand on the wall right next to Castiel’s head. The two looked like they had no idea the world was still moving around them. They were silently talking to each other about whatever, probably things Sam would never want to hear, and every so often Cas’s cheeks would flare up red and Dean would chuckle. Sam was at his wits end. “Dean!” He called.

            Dean rolled his eyes and tore his eyes away from Castiel. “Hey Sammy, what’s up?” He asked.

            “You left home without me!” Sam exclaimed and tried to fix his sleeve. “I had to run to catch the bus!”

            “Sorry bud, I went to go pick up Cas.” Dean explained and went back to his boyfriend.

            Sam made an exasperated noise and turned to get to his first period class. He muttered a few choice words for his lovesick brother.

            “You should’ve taken him with you.” Castiel scolded him softly. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

            “He talks too much.” Dean made up an excuse. “Besides he’d tell my dad if I’d pulled over and kissed you.” He smirked.

            Castiel’s cheeks burned. He felt like every time he was in his boyfriend’s presence his face was bright red. “Promise me you’ll drive him?”

            Dean sighed and looked into the blue eyes that he loved so much. “Fine, but only because it’s you asking.”

            “You’re a softie deep down.” Cas teased. “Admit it.”

            “Pft, hell no.” Dean scoffed. “I’m a T-Bird, babe, remember?”

            Castiel raised an eyebrow at him. “I thought you were Dean Winchester?” He replied.

            Dean remembered what Cas had asked for, the real Dean. “Yeah, that too. But best of all I’m your guy.” He smiled.

            Castiel chuckled softly. “Okay man of many faces, time for class.” He said as the bell rang.

            Dean groaned. “We should just ditch.” He murmured under his breath. “Go head outside, behind the bleachers, you and me?” His green eyes glittered slyly.

            “We have classes.” Castiel reminded him firmly. “We can’t skip, you have a test in biology tomorrow.”

            “But it’s so nice outside, I can study later. Besides, Biology is the study of life. Can’t learn that in a classroom.” Dean pointed out with a grin.

            “Oh yeah?” Castiel looked up at him. “How were you planning to learn it?” He teased in a low voice.         

            Dean chuckled and subtly pulled Cas closer by his hips. “I have a few things in mind.”

            “I hope it’s flashcards, you learn best that way.” Cas said and slipped away from his grip. “Good luck, Winchester.” He called behind him and caught up with Charlie who was giggling at Dean’s face.

            His shocked face melted into something warm and loving. “I’ll ace it for you, Novak!” He called back. With one last look and grin he turned and went to class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of violence, homophobic behavior

            That same day, after school, Dean was working in the garage with a few other T-Birds.

            “You’re so lucky your old man bought you a car.” Garth stared longingly at the ’55 Chevy Impala.

            “He didn’t buy me shit, I made all the money to buy her.” Dean corrected from underneath the car. “All hard work, no charity.”

            “Yeah now you need to fix it up with more hard work.” Sam grinned from his perch on the workbench.

            Dean rolled his eyes. “Just wait she’s going to be the best looking car out there. I’ve got the magic touch.”

            “Is that what Cas says?” Crowley teased. The rest of the boys laughed and made a few other comments.

            Dean rolled out from under the Impala to glare at Crowley. “Knock it off.” He gave the rest of the T-Birds looks too.

            They all went silent right away. It was common knowledge between the group that Dean was fiercely protective over Castiel. No one would make a smart comment about the relationship unless they wanted a physical confrontation with Dean.

            “You know people are talking though.” Sam spoke up. He was giving up a little more leeway because he was the little brother.

            Dean went back under the Impala. “Yeah so what, let them talk.” He muttered. “Doesn’t bother me.”

            “I know but some guys are bothered by it.” Sam pressed on. He thought his brother needed to know.

            “And I said I’m not bothered that they’re bothered. It’s fine Sammy, you don’t need to worry about it.” Dean assured him.

 

            Castiel was walking to the garage. He had planned to meet Dean there after school and after tutoring a freshman. He was almost halfway down the road when he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He stopped and turned around, touching the spot. He glanced down to see a book, glanced up and saw a group of four senior boys.

            “Oh sorry did that hit you?” One of the boys in the front asked sarcastically. “My mistake. You know what else is a mistake? You dating another guy.” He dropped the act and a dark look passed over his face.

            Castiel felt a bad feeling in his stomach and saw a glint of a knife. He started to back away but they were too quick. Two of the boys grabbed him and held him still. Cas still tried to kick and squirm away. He turned and saw how close he was to the garage. “Dean!” He yelled hoping he would hear his cries for help.

            “Shut up.” The boy with the knife snapped and held the small switchblade up to his cheek. “Forget Dean Winchester, I don’t care what he does.” With a quick motion he sliced Castiel’s cheek.

 

            Dean heard Castiel’s pained yelp. He quickly rolled out from under his car and ran outside. “Hey!” He yelled. The rest of the T-Birds followed him out. “Let go of him.” Dean pulled the two boys away from Castiel. He half pushed his boyfriend to Sam and immediately went to tackle the knife bearer. Dean punched him over and over practically pounded into the pavement. “Don’t ever touch him again!” Dean shouted before letting the boys run. He was breathing hard and his fist was aching. The thought of Cas came into Dean’s mind though and he turned around. Sam was trying to help Castiel stop the bleeding. Dean rushed over to him. “Are you okay?” He whispered.

            Castiel had tears in his eyes but tried to stay strong. “Y-Yeah…. I’m fine.” He felt his stomach knot up.

            Dean put an arm around Castiel and led him over to a bench nearby. He gestured his friends to leave. Dean sat him down and knelt in front of him. He took off his jacket and tried to wipe away the rest of the blood. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…I’m so sorry angel.” Dean said over and over again.

            “Dean, it’s okay.” Castiel said softly. “It’s just a cut.”

            “I’m going to kill them.” Dean growled in a low voice. “I swear to God I am.” He ground his teeth.

            “No you’re not.” Cas reached down to gently touched his cheek. “You’ve done enough. You’re my hero.” He smiled.

            Dean looked up at gave Castiel a half smirk. “Yeah? Your hero?”

            “My knight in shining armor.” Cas nodded in agreement. “Thank you.” He bent down to kiss Dean’s forehead.

            “I love you, angel eyes.” Dean murmured, closing his eyes as Castiel’s lips touched his skin.

            “I love you too, Dean.” Cas murmured back. “I love you so much.”


End file.
